Transparence
by Basmoka
Summary: -"Elle était juste entrée récupérer sa gourmette, et là voilà pétrifiée, le bijou dans sa paume large, en train d'épier Tracey Davis." Yuri, Millicent/Tracey.
1. Transparence

Petit OS non-prémédité. Histoire de dire que j'existe toujours et que je reprends du service dès la fin de mes partiels (dans deux semaines tout pile).

Possibilité d'une suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

x

**Transparence.**

x

Le jet d'eau s'est tari et le silence a repris ses droits. L'air est moite, le siphon obstrué ; en se déplaçant, les pieds de Tracey génèrent des éclaboussures qui résonnent contre le bac de douche.

Millicent, à l'inverse, est figée devant l'évier, tendue comme un animal aux aguets. Ses yeux noirs sont rivés sur sa droite, là où elle devine les contours de sa camarade floutés par la buée qui recouvre la paroi de verre. Elle était juste entrée récupérer sa gourmette, et là voilà pétrifiée, le bijou dans sa paume large, en train d'épier Tracey Davis.

Ce voyeurisme a quelque chose d'exaltant en même temps qu'il alimente une frayeur qu'elle ne parvient pas à réfréner. Elle ne veut pas comprendre, mais a-t-elle un autre choix ?

Derrière le voile de vapeur, Tracey a la peau rose et brûlante. Ses cheveux clairs ondulent en cascade humide jusqu'à ses reins. Un parfum d'abricot embaume la pièce tandis que la mousse entreprenante descend insidieusement le long de son front. Elle actionne le robinet en hâte pour lutter contre l'invasion… Sous la brûlure de l'écoulement elle échappe une inspiration bruyante et cambre brièvement le dos.

Millicent n'a pas bougé. Trop stupéfaite pour avoir honte, elle a oublié tous les beaux préceptes qu'on a pu lui inculquer – même s'ils reviendront la hanter plus tard. La silhouette imprécise a révélé au grand jour une vérité qu'elle avait tenue longtemps scellée dans l'opacité impénétrable de son inconscient.

Si l'image est vague, les formes de ce corps n'en sont pas moins observables. On devine bien ces seins de femme, et la pointe plus sombre à leur extrémité ; le fessier rond ; et dans le creux de ses cuisses accolées on suppose – Millicent a la gorge de plus en plus sèche – le fameux triangle duveteux et les reliefs de son intimité.

Elle voudrait se défaire de sa contemplation mais il serait plus aisé de lutter contre l'emprise d'un sortilège noir…

Tracey frotte son ventre, tourne sous le pommeau en jetant sa figure vers l'arrière.

Soudain tout s'enchaîne très vite :

Le filet d'eau s'amenuise et disparait, la porte vitrée coulisse, Millicent amorce un geste pour s'enfuir, lequel n'a d'autre effet que d'avertir Tracey de sa présence et d'attirer son attention sur elle.

La voyeuse se détourne et présente à sa victime inopinée une nuque écarlate. Pourtant ses orbes coupables s'attardent sur le miroir qui lui fait face, là où le reflet de sa camarade la fixe avec aplomb, nue, avant de lentement s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette en coton. Le cœur de Millicent palpite selon un rythme chaotique. Elle est sûre qu'elle n'oubliera jamais cette vision.

Tracey quitte la salle de bain sans un mot, le visage dénué d'expression. Dans le cadre doré, son buste s'éternise encore une seconde, juste le temps d'envoyer un baiser à Millicent qui aussitôt rougit de plus belle.

Il est clair pour Millicent, désormais, qu'elle ne veut pas d'un homme dans son lit. Elle se demande même comment elle a pu accorder foi si longtemps à cette mascarade. Sa tête lui tourne un peu. Elle s'appuie sur la céramique pour retrouver son calme, et surtout pour écarter de ses souvenirs la nudité dérangeante – et ô combien désirable ! – de Tracey Davis.

Il ne lui viendrait évidemment pas à l'esprit que sa camarade puisse ressentir à l'avenir des attirances similaires…


	2. Derrière l'écran de fumée

Oui, une suite. Et non, je ne suis pas morte (mais vu mon activité fanfictionnesque, c'est tout comme).

Ce court chapitre n'est pas passionnant, voyez-le plutôt comme une mise en bouche. Les suivants ont été méticuleusement planifiés. Je n'ai plus qu'à les rédiger.

En espérant que la lecture vous plaira…

x

**Derrière l'écran de fumée.**

x

Il ne faisait pas bon de circuler dans les couloirs, ces jours-ci.

C'était ce à quoi songeait Millicent tandis qu'un minuscule Serdaigle se ratatinait à la vue de son visage dépourvu d'aménité. Il avait un hématome sous l'œil gauche et l'index boudiné – il ne fallait pas être détenteur d'une grande expérience de la Médicomagie pour reconnaître là une vilaine luxation. Elle lui enjoignit sèchement de courir illico à l'infirmerie, un peu abasourdie qu'il n'y ait pas pensé de lui-même.

Plus loin, un groupe de Serpentard. Un jeune homme, au centre, dépassait tous les autres d'une bonne tête. Ils descendaient l'escalier qu'elle s'apprêtait à gravir.

Le regard de Millicent passa sur Zabini avant de se recentrer droit devant elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui fît l'honneur de baisser les yeux à son approche mais elle ne souhaitait pas davantage le mettre au défi en le fixant avec ostentation.

Dire que ce manège durait entre eux depuis déjà deux semaines…

Il la héla quand elle arriva à son niveau elle le dépassa en maugréant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Sa silhouette longiligne quitta son champ de vision aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

Quand elle y pensait, c'était ironique : à douze ans, elle ne rêvait rien tant que d'être redoutée, et aujourd'hui qu'elle y parvenait sans peine il arrivait que son désir le plus cher fût de pouvoir déambuler dans le château sans qu'on lui accordât la moindre attention.

_Les anonymes ne sont pas à Serpentard_, rumina-t-elle. _Surtout pas cette année._

Dès lors que les Carrow avaient intégré l'équipe professorale de Poudlard, appartenir à sa maison était devenu l'équivalent d'une promesse de gloire éternelle. Ils se pavanaient tous, avec leurs mines affectées de grands seigneurs, assurés qu'ils étaient d'appartenir au clan des vainqueurs… Millicent, elle, attendait de voir avant de prendre position.

Avisant le banc solitaire où Tracey Davis révisait ses notes sans enthousiasme, elle fut contrainte de reconsidérer son opinion : la situation actuelle ne bénéficiait pas à _tous_ les Serpentard, et en desservait même une infime proportion. Depuis son alcôve de pierres grises, avec son visage las encadré de ses longs cheveux safran, Tracey avait l'allure d'une idole oubliée, d'une sainte qui aurait fini entreposée dans le grenier du culte.

Comme elle-même, Tracey avait été l'amie de Pansy Parkinson et de Daphné Greengrass. Ses origines honteuses avaient pu être tolérées un temps, mais avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle en était réduite à n'être qu'une sang-mêlée de plus, et une indignité pour leur maison.

Pansy avait dit : « Ne lui parlez plus », et puisque ses ordres faisaient office de commandement divin, son existence s'inscrivait depuis dans un silence perpétuel.

Elle n'était pas la seule dont le statut avait été bouleversé. Celui de Millicent, notamment, avait connu une sensible évolution. On prenait ses avis pour argent comptant, on la traitait avec un respect inédit sa carrure doublée à sa pureté de sang semblait même lui allouer comme une aura de commandement ! Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si cela lui plaisait ou non. Elle s'était accoutumée à l'insignifiance, à l'invisibilité, voire au mépris, tandis que les regards sur elle la rendaient nerveuse et attisaient inutilement la jalousie de ces camarades de dortoir. Habituée à être le centre d'attention, sa plus vieille alliée, Pansy, lui préférait désormais les sœurs Greengrass et paraissait nourrir quelque rancœur à son égard. Et puis il y avait Zabini… en l'absence de Drago Malefoy, il s'était improvisé leader et comme il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ambitionnait, il voyait d'un mauvais œil son gain de popularité auprès des plus jeunes promotions.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, sa récente notoriété l'isolait des autres. Elle était une figure à idolâtrer ou une rivale à éliminer mais elle n'était plus l'amie de personne.

Elle entendit dans son dos le claquement d'un grimoire refermé à la hâte, et le bruit de pas se pressant à sa suite.

« La classe de sortilèges, c'est de l'autre côté. »

Elle eut beau fouiller sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas que Tracey lui eût adressé la parole autrement que pour dire bonjour le matin, et ce malgré six années passées dans un dortoir commun. Elle ne répondit rien mais changea de direction, talonnée par sa camarade.

« Tu as lu le chapitre six ? insistait celle-ci.

– Non. »

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Tracey Davis, mais sa présence l'embarrassait. A sa vue, elle ne pouvait plus faire abstraction. Immanquablement _ça_ remontait à la surface.

D'ailleurs elle _sentait_ que Tracey fixait sa nuque et s'était suffisant pour lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« On a une interrogation la semaine prochaine », notifia la perfide.

Comme Millicent accélérait l'allure, elle dut trotter pour la rattraper. A chaque enjambée, les semelles en polyuréthane de ses cuissardes martelaient la pierre – impossible de faire abstraction de sa présence.

« Tu as commencé à réviser ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? » demanda abruptement Millicent, en pivotant pour planter ses prunelles noires dans les siennes – une dilution de vert qui tranchait avec son Rimmel foncé.

Tracey se recula légèrement sous l'agression, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses lèvres de conserver leur inclinaison suave.

« J'essayais juste d'être aimable… »

Des mèches entre blond et roux barraient sa poitrine. C'était presque une invitation à y poser les yeux.

Tracey suivit son regard et son sourire redoubla.

« Je ne sais jamais jusqu'où boutonner pour que ça ne fasse ni trop prude, ni trop allumeuse. » Disant cela, elle agaçait une des petites pièces de nacre fermant son col. « Manifestement, je ne m'en tire pas trop mal », glissa-t-elle encore, taquine.

Millicent sentit ses joues lui brûler. Elle reprit subitement sa marche, accompagnée par le rire gentiment moqueur de Tracey, qui cependant eut la bonne grâce de rester en arrière.

Savait-elle ? A ce stade, la question ne se posait plus. En outre, son absence de surprise témoignait du fait qu'elle était déjà au parfum – ou en tout cas qu'elle soupçonnait la chose avant d'avoir reçu l'ultime confirmation.

Etait-elle seule à l'avoir percée à jour ? Il fallait l'espérer…

A l'idée que son _secret_ fût éventé dans toute l'école, Millicent manqua de défaillir. Oh, elle pouvait bien feindre l'aplomb, mais elle était d'une vulnérabilité consternante lorsqu'on y regardait de près ! Comment pourrait-elle seulement quitter le rideau protecteur de son baldaquin pour affronter les murmures – hostiles ou condescendants, sans le moindre doute – des autres étudiants si d'aventure l'information circulait ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa position privilégiée ? Qu'arriverait-il, enfin, si ses parents apprenaient la nouvelle ?

Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau vide, un paysage désolé curieusement proche de son état d'esprit.

_Ça ne se peut pas_. C'était le mantra qu'elle se répétait quand sa sérénité volait en éclat. _Ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi, je suis une sang pur. Je suis une Bulstrode. Ça va passer. Ça _doit_ passer._

Mais après une année entière à psalmodier des mensonges, c'était toujours là, et derrière son écran de fumée, là où la vérité attendait tranquillement qu'elle fût prête à l'affronter, il était établi que, non, ça ne passerait pas.

Ainsi les seuls attraits qui l'émouvaient étaient ceux de son sexe. Et que de honte, que de réticences à admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à demi-mots, cette formulation pourtant pleine de réserves ! Il n'aurait pas fallu lui accoler une désignation plus précise, de peur de la brusquer…


End file.
